


I Want You

by BlackCrow1886



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Merlin, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexually Frustrated Arthur, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Arthur, Virgin Merlin, Wall Sex, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Merthur first time fic for an Anonymous user. Send your fic requests to fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

It was early in the morning, a Sunday if he remembered correctly, and Merlin was bringing the prince's breakfast up to his chambers from the kitchen. The sun was shining through each and every window in the long, stone corridors as he passed through the light and into shadow then light again. He nearly had a spring in his step, but all changed when he opened the door.

Expecting to find a sleeping Arthur on the other side of the large wooden entryway, he was met by a rigid body against his. The silver tray clattered to the floor with a crash that Merlin was sure the whole castle could here, and his back came in contact with hard rock, his head bumping the wall with a force that made him dizzy. Suddenly, Arthur's face was right in front of his. The prince looked angry, his teeth barred and voice a low growl.

"That's it," was all Merlin could make out in the seemingly annoyed grumbling. And then Arthur's lips were on his, a hard, wet, open-mouthed kiss that he didn't dare return. The prince's hand fisted in his hair as he pulled away, both of them breathing heavier than they had been.

Merlin was more surprised than he should've been when Arthur's hands found the cord lacing the front of his shirt and started undoing it. He pushed Arthur's hands down and looked him in the face. "What. Are You. Doing?" He asked, wishing his voice hadn't come out sounding so high-pitched.

"I want you." Arthur whispered against his cheek. "I've wanted you. I've needed you."

Merlin pulled back to look into his eyes, the deep blue irises clouded by black, blown out pupils. He nodded stupidly, agreeing with him. He'd wanted this too, but he couldn't do much but let Arthur take the lead. Suddenly, their lips were joint again, but this time, Merlin returned the desperate movements. Their lip danced, their tongues tangled, until the taller of the two pulled away and trailed his open mouth down Merlin's neck. The man with the dark hair couldn't hold back that soft groan that came from somewhere deep in his throat as Arthur bit and sucked a bruise into it.

Merlin swore he could feel Arthur smile against his skin and smirked, taking Arthur by the hair to pull his head up, their eyes meeting. "Bed." He said hoarsely. If they were going that far, they might as well do it comfortably, and it seemed Arthur agreed.

Arthur ducked down for a split second, taking Merlin underneath the thighs and wrapping his legs around his hips in one swift motion. The warlock gave a surprised yelp into the prince's neck which Arthur immediately shushed by pressing their mouths back together again. He felt the bed sink under their weight beneath him and Arthur positioned himself over Merlin. He didn't know what to think. He was about to go further than he'd ever gone with anybody, any man or woman, with the crowned prince of Camelot, who'd surely be able to bed more people than he could ever want, but here he's chosen Merlin.

Merlin moans into the Prince's lips as Arthur's teeth tug at his bottom lip. He tugs it back and swears he sees Arthur grin before he pulls Merlin's shirt over his head to expose his chest, then places his warm, wet lips over his collar bone and travels lower.

It's sudden and surprising, but when Arthur takes Merlin's nipple between his teeth and works it to hardness, all the blood in Merlin's body seems to rush to that place. His hand finds Arthur's hair again and his fingers tangle in the blonde locks. The Prince moved to the other and laps at it until it's fully erect as well.

Merlin is whimpering by this point and just wants Arthur _fuck him already_. He'd never wanted anything like this before, but he couldn't want it more than he did right now, and supposed he never would again.

"Arthur, please." He winces at how Arthur gently kissed him and sits up. Merlin follows him and Arthur helps the warlock straddle his lap like he's riding a horse. He moaned as their hard lengths brushed through their thin trousers. Reaching down he helped Arthur get his tunic off him, and tossed the offending garment to the ground. Arthur smiled up at him, Merlin's lips inches above his own.

Arthur must have decided not to kiss him again, as Merlin so desperately wanted him to, and brought three of his fingers to Merlin's lips, stroking them gently. Merlin understood what he wanted him to do, so he took the digits into his mouth gently and lapped at them, running his tongue between them and getting them wet. It seemed Arthur was satisfied at this point and pulled his fingers from his mouth, using his other hand to work the dark haired man's trousers down his thighs enough to reach his opening.

A wet finger pressed against his tight hole, making Merlin gasp and grip Arthur's shoulder harder when it breeched the ring of muscles that clenched at the intrusion. He moaned at the feeling and pushed back so another knuckle made it's way past his hole. The prince smiled in triumph and pumped the digit in and out before adding another and scissoring them. The burn was magnificent, painful but glorious, and then Arthur started to massage a spot Merlin didn't even know he had. He'd never had anything inside him.

It wasn't until Arthur was pushing three fingers in and out of him freely that he let Merlin lay back on the plush scarlet pillows and removed them. Arthur pulled Merlin's trousers the rest of the way off, then took off his own. Guiding his legs up onto his shoulder, Arthur pressed the tip of his cock against Merlin's spasming entrance, silently begging to have something inside of it again.

"Do you want to do this?" Arthur asked, as if all the rabid lust from earlier was now replaced with gentleness. "Are you okay with this?"

Merlin nodded swiftly, putting one hand on Arthur's neck and pulling him into the a chaste kiss to prove his point. Arthur nodded and slowly slid inside Merlin, inch by inch, until his length was completely buried in his body.

The rest of the love making was gentle, thrusting and panting, lips meeting now and again, and until they both came. White ribbons painted Merlin's insides and decorated their chests and stomachs as Arthur collapsed next to his manservant.

Merlin was smiling in disbelief, his breathing still ragged.

"What?" Arthur asked, his face full of confusion and annoyance.

"I always suspected...I always knew -!" Merlin was cut off by the Prince's lips on his.

"As if..." He muttered once he pulled away. "Now, where's breakfast?"

"On the floor."

**Author's Note:**

> Send your fic requests to fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com!


End file.
